rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: The Woods
}} | seasonrun = October 13, 2018 - November 10, 2018 | episodes = 16 | days = 26 | survivors = 18 | winner = Bear | runnerup = Ollie | tribes = | previous = | next = | returnees = Bailey ( ) Bear ( ) Jessie ( ) Jo ( ) Ollie ( ) Pendant ( ) Scarlet ( ) Sommer ( ) Wham ( ) }} 'Survivor: The Woods' is the eighth season of ''RSurvivor. It featured the One World twist, where both tribes would compete as separate teams yet be able to communicate with one another. Typically not a season held in high regards, The Woods began with the unprecedented decimation of the Rapunzel tribe, and then eventually led to one of the smallest juries to date. A majority alliance formed from pre-game relationships consisting of Bear, Chicken, Jessie, and Occey commanded the post-merge gameplay, though outsider Ollie was able to infiltrate this alliance. Ultimately, Bear would defeat Ollie in a close 4-3 jury vote to become the Sole Survivor. Twists/Changes * One World: The two competing tribes will be competing together while living together in the same tribe channel. * Tribe Expansion: On Day 6, a tribe switch occurred. A third tribe, Red Riding Hood, was added. ** Tribe Conquering: On Day 11, , which had been dwindled down to only two members, was deemed conquered. The two remaining contestants would be separated into and . * Witch's Hunt: Players had the option to search for items for The Witch in exchange for in game rewards. Items only lasted for the premerge phase. ** Vote Block: Ability to block another vote at tribal council. ** Extra Vote: Ability to vote twice at a single tribal council. ** Screenshare: Ability to send a screenshot of something game related to another contestant. * 'Vote Steal: '''The ability to steal another player's vote at tribal council. * '''Vote Reveal: '''Ability to see how everyone voted at a given tribal council. * 'Hidden Immunity Idol: '''Idols made their seventh appearance. Hosts Castaways Season Summary The season began with two randomly divided tribes living in one tribe chat together where they were free to interact with each other right from the start. Right out of the gate. Jo created a fake idol clue which tricked a few people. Bear, Chicken, Jessie, and Occey used the One World twist to their advantage and created a cross tribal final 4 alliance which would carry them to the end of the game. Cinderella completely dominated the Rapunzel tribe as they lost the first six challenges in a row. During the premerge, a Witch Hunt was introduced where players would try to complete tasks in order to earn advantages in the game. Scarlet found an extra vote which she played against Bailey in order to ensure her safety. Ollie found a screenshot share which went unused. Angelina found a challenge booster which he used to help guide the newly expanded tribe, Red Riding Hood to victory. Once the merge hit, an Survivor Auction was held. Scarlet won a Hidden Immunity Idol and Jessie won a vote steal. Scarlet leaked she had an idol and Sommer continued to win immunities which led to those two being on the outs. Pendant used his relationship with Scarlet to get her to not use her idol and blindside her with it in her pocket. Sommer lost immunity and was taken down next. Pendant found himself on the hot seat when the Bear, Chicken, Jessie, and Occey alliance started targeting him. He faked that he had a hidden immunity idol in order to keep some kind of protection but it did not work and he was voted out, leaving Ollie on the outs. He won a clutch immunity at the final 5. Occey took the opportunity to throw Bear, Chicken, and Jessie under the bus in front of Ollie and the jury. This led to Bear and Chicken joining Ollie to blindside Occey. Ollie wins immunity again and convinces Jessie to vote for Bear. Bear and Chicken plan to vote for Jessie. Bear convinces Jessie that he would be voting against Chicken and she falls for it making the final vote count 2-1-1 against her. Ollie wins the final immunity challenge and through some convincing, he decides to bring Bear to the end. Both had impressive final tribal council performances which led to a 4-3 vote for Bear to win. Voting History Trivia * This is the second season to feature a Joint Tribal Council, following . * Rob designed the season logo. References Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: The Woods